<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarred by Wolfcry22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749705">Scarred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22'>Wolfcry22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exhausted Mind of Poe [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Pain, Panic Attacks, Poe Dameron Has PTSD, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is self conscious because of his scars. Finn shows him he doesn’t need to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Exhausted Mind of Poe [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memory Cuts Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for this one kinda out of the blue and decided to expand on the idea of Poe not wanting Finn to see all the new injuries that he had received through the war with the First Order because he is self conscious, especially due to his PTSD. This story will be dark with some sweet moments tossed in. Brief warning for implied reference to past torture and injury throughout this story. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Poe was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. From his black, curly hair to his deep brown eyes. He had stubble that could grow into a thick beard when he wanted, or he could shave for the cleaner look and look handsome either way. He was very toned and well muscled under his tan skin. His personality showed through as well. He may come across as cocky and reckless, but under that was a sensitive and determined pilot who would stop at nothing to help anyone in need, even if it was inconvenient to him. </p><p>    That's just who Poe was and Finn loved him for it.</p><p>    However, that was before Poe's mind decided to attack itself. Since his flashbacks had started to occur and brought with it nightmares and anxiety, things were very different. Poe was still handsome in Finn's eyes and still had a heart of gold, but all of that seemed to be coated in a thick haze that distracted Finn from Poe's true qualities. This had been going on for so long that Finn had forgotten what things had used to be before all of this. That was good since things didn't seem to be heading back to normal anytime soon.</p><p>    Finn still loved Poe. He loved him more than he would be able to express. He loved Poe's personality, his heart, his body, and his soul. There wasn't one thing about Poe that he didn't love. Sure, somethings made it challenging to have a relationship with, especially with Poe's aversion to touch that recently had hit a fever pitch. Finn could deal with that. It was challenging, sure, but it wasn't anything that Finn couldn't handle. He had researched all that he could about trauma and torture and what to do to help those that had been through unspeakable things. He knew that Poe hadn't told him the half of what he had been through and Finn couldn't blame him. He hoped that one day he would feel comfortable enough to do so. Until then, he was going to do all that he could to show Poe everyday that he was going to fight for him and do his best to make things better for him.</p><p>    That was easier said than done in most respects. In fact, it seemed to be impossible. It was a constant battle to keep Poe stable, or at least without him falling completely off the edge. Not to mention that he also had to be mindful of himself and what he was feeling at all times too. Too often he felt himself drifting into unfamiliar territory that seemed to warrant an explosion of pent up feelings only for him to fight to get control. Poe needed him too much for him to loose his mind over anything, even when any normal person would've by now. Being with Poe was wonderful and so complex at the same time. There was no one that Finn would rather be with, even when things went less than well, but Finn was used to it.</p><p>    When a scream awoke Finn, he should've been surprised, but he wasn't. This happened at least a few times a week and it should've caused more fear and shock, but really all Finn felt was the feeling of frustration that it was happening yet again. He tried to swallow that feeling as he reminded himself that it wasn't Poe's fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. He just needed to come to terms with that for a moment and be able to compose himself before he could even think about dealing with Poe.</p><p>    Just as Finn was about to prop himself up, he felt himself dip as Poe stood up from his side. Finn struggled not to groan as he blinked sleep form his eyes as he finally sat up and crawled forward to Poe's side. He could feel how wet the sheets were from Poe's sweat while he turned on the lamp so that he could see a little better.</p><p>    From the golden orange light Finn could see Poe staggering around toward their shared closet. He could see his hair slicked back with sweat and sticking to the back of his neck. His eyes were wild in terror while his hands shook when he tried to grasp another t-shirt. The white one that he was wearing was stuck to his skin as if he had just jumped into a lake. Sweat clung to his forehead and seemed to drip down his entire body, soaking him completely through. Finn could smell the familiar scent of fear mixed with the sweat that alerted him to how horrible the nightmare had been for Poe as of late. That eased Finn's frustrated that he felt a moment prior.</p><p>    "Poe," Finn asked as he sat off to the side of the bed, as far away from the pool of sweat on the bed as possible.</p><p>    Poe swung his head around fearfully, his eyes flashing in the slight light from the lamp. He looked like he didn't recognize Finn while his shoulders lifted and breath quickened.</p><p>    "Hey, it's me. It's me," Finn began quickly so that Poe knew it was him. "It's Finn. You're in our room, remember? It's just us. You're safe."</p><p>    Poe blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed the back of his hands against his sweaty brow. "Oh, uh, yeah. I-I remember," he stammered thickly as though not believing the words that he spoke.<br/>
   <br/>
    Concern showed on Finn's face. ‘Do you,’ Finn thought.</p><p>    "I'm sorry about the bed," Poe suddenly continued as he walked around quickly. His movements were sporadic and frantic. “I guess I had a nightmare again. I-I'll strip the sheets after I change and—“</p><p>    "You don't need to do that," Finn interrupted quickly. "I can do the bed while you take a shower. That may be better than just changing and it should make you feel better."<br/>
   <br/>
    Poe shook his head madly, swaying where he stood. "I'm fine. I don't need help. I'm fine," he muttered as he repeated the same phrase over and over while he eyes took on a glossed over quality.</p><p>    Finn grunted as he jumped from the bed and headed over to Poe. He reached out his hands and grasped Poe's wrists, careful not to knock the shirt that Poe held in his hand. He was continuously shaking even when Finn tried to hold him steady. "You're shaking. Just let me help you." Poe looked down and didn't speak. "I'll wait just outside the shower. You won't even know that I'm there. It's just so that I can make sure that you're okay."</p><p>    Poe sniffled as he continued to look at the ground. "M'okay," Poe finally mumbled after what felt like forever.</p><p>    Relief pulsed through Finn. There had been a time when Poe would've invited Finn into the shower with him just because. Now it was a struggle for Poe to allow Finn to share the same bed with him or sit outside the shower with him. They used to have a clear curtain for slight privacy when one was in the shower, but Poe had forced Finn to change it to a sheen that could not be seen through. That day had broken Finn's heart, not that he would ever let Poe know, but it was still hard for him to think about.</p><p>    "Alright, let's get started then," he offered as he released one of Poe's hand, but kept the other still grasping one of Poe's hands to lead him forward.</p><p>    Poe seemed to drag his feet as he struggled forward. He slightly pulled away Finn, but Finn wasn't about to release him, at least not yet. They headed to the fresher with Poe clustering toward the sink and not moving. Finn didn't let that slow him down as he leaned into the shower and switched onto the water to lukewarm. He shook a few droplets of water that had sprayed on his hands as he turned back to Poe as he took a step forward. "Alright, let's—“</p><p>    "No," Poe suddenly shouted as he drew away from Finn's slight touch. "I'll do it."</p><p>    Finn tipped his head. "Do what?"</p><p>    "Change by myself. I don't need your help," he seethed with his teeth almost bared like some sort of animal. "Just turn around."</p><p>    More confusion seemed to pass through Finn. He didn't want to make Poe any angrier, but he had no idea what was going on with him. "Turn around?"</p><p>    "Don't look at me when I change," Poe clarified quietly. His gaze immediately dropped as he rubbed the side of one hand against his forearm almost robotically. </p><p>    Finn had to struggle not to laugh as the pure absurdity of Poe's words. "Poe, I've seen you naked numerous times. We are boyfriends, you know. Why the sudden modesty? Poe Dameron is not shy about his body," Finn joked lightly. He had hoped it would bring a smile to Poe's face, yet he feared that he only made it worse.</p><p>    "Either turn around or get out," Poe shouted as he slammed his fist onto the sink.</p><p>    Just the pure force of it caused Finn to draw back in shock. He lifted his hands in alarm and defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going. Just calm down." Finn turned so that his back was to Poe as he crossed his arms over his chest. Something was brewing deep inside Poe and Finn knew that he had to figure it out and quickly or he feared that nothing would be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trepidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn tries to get to the root of Poe’s embarrassment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what felt like a lifetime, Poe finally managed to strip down. He hung his new shirt on one of the racks before stepping into the gentle spray of the shower. Only then did Finn think that it was safe to turn around. He couldn’t see Poe’s body in the shower, only his silhouette. He supposed that he could keep watch for the time being as he tried to contemplate why Poe had been so adamant about Finn not seeing him change.</p><p>    He knew that things had been different since Poe’s progression into the wartime sickness. Finn was well aware of that fact. He had accepted the change as much as possible and thought that he had done fairly well all things considered. However, this had been something that he wasn’t expecting. What he had said about Poe was true. The pilot was far from modest. He could speak about nearly anything to anyone and wasn’t shy about showing off his figure, especially to Finn. The two had been intimate for Force sake. Finn had seen all of Poe and Poe had seen all of him numerous times. It didn’t make sense that Poe was so stern and scared for Finn to see him naked. He would need to figure it out and quickly or he feared that he was going to loose what little relationship that he had with Poe. </p><p>    Finn sat on the closed lid of the toilet until he heard the water turn off in the shower. Poe had been in there for about twenty minutes and Finn had been half tempted to ask him to get out earlier, but he wasn’t sure how Poe would’ve reacted to that. “You alright,” Finn questioned once the water stopped flowing, but Poe didn’t step out of the shower.</p><p>    “Close your eyes and turn around,” Poe commanded.</p><p>    Finn felt exasperation rise inside of him. “Poe.”</p><p>    “Finn, turn around and close your eyes,” Poe repeated with a lot more conviction in his voice than prior. Finn had heard Poe use this tone before, but not with him.</p><p>    Finn set his jaw to keep from lashing out. His foot tapped impatiently as he tried to think quickly. “Tell you what: I’ll close my eyes and put my hands over my eyes, but I won’t turn around. That’s the compromise, alright,” he called.</p><p>    There was a brief pause. Finn worried that he and Poe were about to engage in a standoff. Poe was great at the silent treatment whereas Finn usually buckled. He feared that this would be the same.</p><p>    “Okay,” Poe suddenly grumbled. </p><p>    “See, now we’re getting somewhere,” Finn announced friendlily as he lifted his hands to cup them around his eyes. He knew that he shouldn’t break Poe’s trust since he had worked so hard to earn it, but Finn’s curiosity got the best of him. He kept his hands over his face, but he made sure that were was a small gap between his pointer and middle finger for him to at least steal a glance at Poe.</p><p>    What he saw shocked him.</p><p>    Poe stepped out of the shower with his back to Finn as he reached out to grab a towel and started to dry off his arms. However, it was Poe’s back and shoulders that Finn was worried about. He could seep deep gashes from knives or other jagged objects that could cause such rough gashes in Poe’s flesh. There were more distinct and shallowing cuts from whips and other more precise weapons. There were also burns from fires in his X-Wing or other times he had been burned. The rest of his back was covered in other wounds that Finn couldn’t make out what had made marks such as that. Each one looked painful in their own right and Finn felt himself feel a deep ache in his body at the sight.</p><p>    As if knowing that he was being watched, Poe swung his head around to glare at Finn when he realized that Finn had stolen a quick glance. “I told you not to watch,” he croaked without the anger that Finn was expecting to hear.</p><p>    Finn lowered his hands and stood from where he had been sitting. He continued toward Poe, despite Poe trying to recoil away with him with the towel now wrapped around his waist. “Oh, Poe,” began Finn since that was the only thing that was coming to his mind. He wanted to say something else more helpful, but all that his brain could formulate to say.</p><p>    Poe looked aside in embarrassment. “I know that you would be ashamed of me,” he muttered with a look of pure loss on his face.</p><p>    “That’s not it at all,” Finn exclaimed in an attempt to redirect some of what Poe thought. He longed to be able to tell Poe exactly what he was feeling, but his mind was so jumbled from lack of sleep and just pure emotion. “Not at all! I’m not ashamed of you. Nothing you could ever do would make me ashamed of you. This wasn’t your fault. This was done to you.” Finn lifted his hand and gingerly brushed his fingertips against Poe’s back, causing Poe to nearly jump out of his skin.</p><p>    Poe’s eyes blazed as he ducked away from Finn’s touch. Finn struggled not to look hurt as Poe shied away as though Finn had struck him. Poe instantly drew back toward Finn, but not close enough that Finn could touch him. “Do they hurt,” Finn inquired.</p><p>    Poe shook his head. “No, not anymore. They’re just awful to see, I’m sure.”</p><p>    “Not at all,” Finn argued fiercely. “They show what you’ve been through and how strong you are because of it. If anything, that makes me realize how handsome you really are.”</p><p>    Poe rolled his eyes. “Because of my scars? That’s bullshit. No part of me is handsome when it’s covered in scars. You can’t lie about that.”</p><p>    Finn recalled when Poe’s body hadn’t been littered in scars, at least not quite like this. He had a few the first time that Finn had seen him without a shirt, but most of these had happened fairly recently in fights that Finn had known about, but hadn’t really known the details of. He knew some of the gashes were from firefights and many sessions of torture. Poe had never been that against or ashamed of his scars before everything had seemed to shift in his mind. Finn longed to be able to take Poe back to that time and show him that it didn’t matter what he looked like. Finn found him attractive no matter what, but he needed Poe to understand that.</p><p>    “I’m not lying, Poe. I find you insanely attractive. No scars would change that. I love you for so much more than just your looks. I love your personality, your spirit, your sense of humor, you courage, your loyalty, and everything else in between. Did you really think that I would be disgusted by you because you have some battle wounds and scars,” Finn asked him gently.</p><p>    Poe shrugged as if not sure how to react to all of this. “I don’t know,” he confessed quietly with his eyes blinking  in discomfort. </p><p>    Finn knew that it was a very awkward topic for them to discuss, but this was necessary for them to move forward. Finn knew this and he hoped that deep down Poe would know this as well. “You are still attractive to me. That isn’t something that you ever have to worry about. I want you to feel comfortable enough that you could be around me with your shirt off or showering with me watching.”</p><p>    “I don’t know,” Poe grumbled with his face growing more drawn. He lifted a hand and rubbed it against his eyes firmly. </p><p>    Finn saw goosebumps beginning to appear on Poe’s arms and he decided that he had kept him waiting for long enough. He frowned as he grabbed Poe’s new shirt as well as the boxers that the two kept in the room. He wanted to get Poe changed and back to bed quickly. It was the middle of the night and they did have things to do tomorrow like any other day. “Here,” Finn instructed as he handed over the items to Poe.</p><p>    Poe took the offered items and dropped the towel from around his waist. He stepped into his boxers before taking the shirt and pulling it over his head. He kicked the towel that had been around his waist to the corner of the fresher that he would, no doubt, forget to pick up tomorrow too. Finn decided not to mention it even though he was the one that usually had to pick up after him.</p><p>    Finn led Poe out of the fresher and turned off the light behind them. Poe seemed to drag himself forward while Finn could only watch, wondering if anything that he ever said or did would be able to make this broken man whole again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this next part and are staying safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe does his best to communicate with how he’s feeling with Finn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This next part with be majorly filled with fluff. It may be one of the fluffiest chapters I ever wrote, but I just couldn’t resist. It just came out when I was thinking of Poe and Finn together. It’s nice to write more about mundane things in their lives and this is what this chapter mostly is. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Finn had Poe sit at his desk while Finn quickly changed the sheets on the bed. He made a mental note to ask the medbay if they had anymore sheets that they could have while Finn washed the rest. The Resistance Base didn't have a ton of resources and Finn didn't want to take away from those that were sick or injured, but since Poe's nightmares were a near continuous adventure every night, it was becoming difficult for Finn's laundry duties to keep up. </p><p>    "There, all clean," he announced as he drew back from the bed and clapped his hands together. "Ready to get some sleep?"</p><p>    Poe's gaze turned spacey as he shifted from one foot to another while seeming to mutter under his breath. Finn could tell that his thoughts were racing without even saying anything. Finn decided that he would climb in first and let Poe climb in after him, hopefully that that would pull his attention.</p><p>    Finn shifted over on top of the warm sheets while having the comforter turned down as he waited for Poe to join him. It took a few moments before Poe seemed to snap out of whatever had caused him to freeze before climbing into bed beside Finn. He laid on his side facing Finn, but he was so far away from him that if he shifted just one more inch, he would’ve fallen off the bed. He looked to Finn almost pleadingly in the honey colored glow that shadowed the room from the small lamp.</p><p>    It was difficult for Finn to remain quiet when he had so much that he wanted to say. However, he knew that he had to allow Poe to reach out to him. If Poe wanted to connect to Finn, then he had to be the one to verbalize it or Finn feared that he may do something that Poe wasn't alright with.</p><p>    "Finn," Poe finally croaked after what felt like a lifetime to Finn.<br/>    <br/>    Finn's eyes had drifted shut and he had nearly been asleep when Poe spoke. He instantly opened his eyes and saw Poe staring at him fearfully. "Yeah," Finn answered as he struggled not to drift off once again.</p><p>    "Hold me," Poe requested in a soft and almost small voice. He looked down to the space between himself and Finn as if terrified of what he had just said or Finn turning him away.</p><p>    Finn managed to stretch out a hand before curling his finger and tipping Poe's chin upward so that Poe had to look him in the eye. "Turn off the lamp and come here."</p><p>    Poe rolled to his shoulder as he strained to switch the lamp off. He then shifted over to Finn with Finn pulling Poe close into his strong arms. This wasn't a totally uncommon occurrence, but Poe seemed a lot more willing and comfortable with him. "Comfortable," asked Finn. He didn't want to hold Poe too tightly and cause another panic attack, but he wanted Poe to know that he was loved too. It was a delicate balance that Finn struggled to find.</p><p>      Poe snuggled closer to Finn with his head rested against Finn's chest. Their legs slightly tangled together, but Finn didn't dare move for fear that he would startle Poe away. </p><p>    “Yes I’m comfortable," Poe rasped. "Are you?"</p><p>    "I'm always comfortable when I'm with you," Finn told him sweetly as he leaned forward and kissed Poe lovingly on the cheek. He longed to plant a kiss on Poe's lips, but he could tell that Poe wasn't ready for that in this moment.</p><p>    Poe couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not sure about that. I know that I make things damn difficult sometimes," he huffed sadly.</p><p>    Finn hated to hear Poe speak like that and he knew that Poe was aware of that. He decided to choose his battles with this carefully so that it didn't start an argument with him. "It's what we do for each other. We're there for each other through the good times and bad."</p><p>    "The times seem to be all bad recently," Poe continued in the same sullen tone his voice seemed to always have now in days. "I just don't understand how you could think that I’m attractive in the slightest."</p><p>    "Are you kidding? You're my sexy pilot," Finn exclaimed, feeling a new sense of awareness seem to spread through him. Yes, he was exhausted, but never too tired to have these important conversations with Poe. "And I meant what I said about falling in love with you for so many reasons. The fact that you have scars and burns on you doesn't change any of that. I'm just hurt that you didn't want me to see. Did you think I was that shallow that I would leave you if you felt you were less than perfect?"</p><p>    Poe shook his head against Finn's chest, his curly hair tickling Finn's chin in process. "No, but who would want to see something like that everyday?"  </p><p>    "It's not the only thing that makes you, Poe, not even close. It doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. Nothing will, I promise. You can trust me with all of your insecurities, but you need to be honest with me. I can't help if I don't know," Finn murmured. </p><p>    "I know."</p><p>    "And you also can't wait either. If it bothers you that minute then you say something. If you're bothered by your scars, tell me. If you think that this is too much for me to handle, tell me. If you feel you want to try something else that may help, tell me."</p><p>    "I know."</p><p>    Poe was saying all the right things, but Finn wasn't sure how much he was really retaining. Finn wasn't in Poe's head, which meant that he just needed to trust him for the time being since he couldn't do anything else about it. He wanted to continue, but he felt Poe yawn against him and he was then reminded how late at night it really was. There would be time to have this conversation later, or at least Finn hoped. He never seemed to be able to bring up any difficult topics when he needed to just because of how difficult he knew that it was for Poe. He was always trying to make things easier on Poe, and he suddenly wondered if what he had been doing in the past wasn't actually helping as much as he would've liked to believe.</p><p>    Now wasn't the time for any of that. He and Poe both needed rest. They would talk about this later or maybe they wouldn't. At this point Finn didn't have an opinion on it. He was aware of the problem and so was Poe. They would be able to at least try to work through it in the future if either of them deemed it necessary.</p><p>    "I love you, Finn," Poe mumbled as his body seemed to grow limp as he gave into his exhaustion as he drifted off into sleep.</p><p>    While he ordinarily wouldn't have been shocked to hear those words come out of Poe’s mouth, it caused Finn to feel his excitement rise. Normally he was the one that said it first to Poe, so the fact that Poe said it first to him just warmed him up from his toes to his ears. "I love you too, Poe, and nothing will ever change that."</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to show in this last part Poe and Finn trying to communicate and doing it fairly well. Many times I do write them not getting along and struggling to communicate. It won’t be like this all the time at course, but they are trying and I hope this comes across. I hope you guys enjoyed this story in the series and are staying safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and are staying safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>